Lurking
by bholley
Summary: Barely a month after Elsa's coronation, Anna briefly forgets that the days of hiding behind curtains and lurking around doorways for the chance to see Elsa are long gone. (Short oneshot. Sisterly fluff with a tiny bit of angst.)


It was a habit now. In the past, she'd likened it to an odd sort of bird watching. Unpredictable in nature, the sightings had honed her ability to leap into hiding at a moment's notice. Lurking in the shadows or just out of sight became her specialty when inside the castle. How else was she supposed to see the sister who always hid from her?

Anna walked aimlessly down the hall, not entirely set on a destination when she heard it: the whisper of far-too-quiet shoes on the carpet. Nobody else walked like that. The only person who did…

And suddenly Anna found herself crouching in the dark space between two suits of armor with her heart pounding in anticipation. _Elsa, Elsa! Don't move or she'll run._ Anna held absolutely still and waited, for those silent feet were steadily coming closer. She was well practiced in stifling the quick gasp of awe as Elsa came into view. The young woman looked every part the queen of Arendelle. _She must have come from the throne room_ , Anna realized. The crown gleamed brightly on her sister's brow… which was furrowed in confusion. Anna held her breath. _I didn't make a sound, did I? I was so certain I didn't. Oh, please don't go…_

Elsa had paused in the middle of the hallway. She wasn't sure what exactly had caught her attention, but the military general's admonitions were fresh in her mind from the morning's meeting. _Always be aware of your surroundings. We have top-notch guards but it only takes one turned back, one cracked window, one mistake. Be vigilant, Your Majesty. The people need you._

Elsa surveyed the hallway carefully. Her gaze initially passed over the shadows of the armor, but an unexpected hue drew her attention back. She suddenly found herself staring into the wide, terrified eyes of her little sister. Elsa immediately jumped back, startled.

"Anna!" she exclaimed, holding one hand over her racing heart. "You nearly scared me to death! What are you doing over there?" Elsa's surprise quickly faded to confusion and no small amount of concern. Anna took a few reluctant steps out of the shadows.

"I… I wanted to um… to see you," she stammered, refusing to meet her sister's eyes.

"Anna, you can come see me anytime. You know that." The confusion hadn't left Elsa's eyes as she slowly approached the nervous young woman.

"I know, I do," Anna agreed, "It's just… instinct, you know. After all this time…" she chanced a glance up and immediately regretted it upon seeing the guilt flood Elsa's features.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," she exclaimed, turning her face to the ground in shame. "I didn't mean- oh." Her scattered words were cut off when she found herself caught up in a strong embrace and she froze in shock at the unexpected contact. Elsa was clinging to her just as tightly as she had when Anna thawed on the fjord a month ago. It wasn't until Anna felt Elsa's breath catch in a silent sob that she shook off her surprise and managed to wrap her arms around her sister in return. She was at a loss for words, so she just rested her cheek against Elsa's shoulder and closed her eyes. Elsa's warmth chased away Anna's tension and she let herself slump into Elsa's arms even farther.

"Oh Anna," Elsa murmured finally and Anna felt tears sting her eyes at the sound of her sister's rough, choked voice. Anna pulled back and looked with sorrow into Elsa's tragically beautiful tearstained face. She frowned and raised her hands between them.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Anna whispered helplessly, wiping the tears from her sister's cheeks with her thumbs.

"It's not your fault," Elsa swallowed hard. "It just… it hurts me to see you like this. Afraid of me. Of how I might react."

"I'm not _afraid_ of you," Anna insisted fiercely. "I'm just… I'm not used to this yet. It was the only way I could ever see you before."

"I know," Elsa replied miserably, "and I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Elsa. We've been over this," Anna admonished gently. "It's all right." She moved close to hug Elsa again and smiled when she felt the older woman nod against her neck. They stood in their healing embrace for what felt like forever. By the time Elsa finally released her, Anna was smiling contentedly and Elsa's tears were gone.

"I'm so glad I don't have to hide in the shadows to see you anymore," Anna murmured with a smile, taking Elsa's hands in hers.

"Me too."


End file.
